Wireless telecommunications networks may be used to send or receive communications from Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices. IoT devices may typically send or receive relatively small amounts of data on a relatively intermittent basis, when compared to other types of devices, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, content streaming devices, etc. For example, an IoT device may include a sensor, such as a temperature sensor, and may communicate temperature readings to an application server on a daily, weekly, or some other intermittent basis.